


Rise With You Like The Sun

by FelOllie



Series: Twit Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mixtape, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelOllie/pseuds/FelOllie
Summary: A poetry inspired thing.





	Rise With You Like The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fam.
> 
> I don't even really know what this is? It wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote it down and it found its way to Twitter, so... it lives here now.
> 
> Hope you dig it!

A fallen Angel lies with his hunter, cool cotton clinging to their waists like fingertips on freckled flesh. They are but fire-forged relics of an endless, ancient war, edges dulled and softened by the passage of time. 

Lips feather along a heartbeat. "I never asked -- the mixtape... why?"

A gentle smile rivals blushing golden rays spilling through an open window. Decades have passed. The memory remains unfaded.

The hunter burrows deeper among sleep-warmed sheets, inhales lightning and a blissful sigh. "Wanted to give you something that meant something. A piece of me to take with you when you left."

Teeth scrape the angle of a shadowed jaw. "You could have just asked me to stay."

A heart aches. "I didn't know how."

Flesh gives beneath callused palms, flames dancing the curve of a bowed spine. "Stay with me, Dean. Promise?"

Sunlight catches on a scarred silver band hidden among dark locks. "My answer hasn't changed."

A fallen Angel lies with his hunter, sweet violence whispered on humid breaths. Though he is fallen, Heaven surrounds him.


End file.
